An Angry Owl
by ClaraOswaldSmith
Summary: Clara keeps on pranking the Doctor. Will the pranks go too far and end up hurting the Doctor? Or will the Doctor get his revenge? The Doctor also has a huge and important question for Clara...


Clara's POV

"CLARA!" I heard the Doctor shout from the depths of the TARDIS. Seconds later he entered the console room with an angry look on his face.

I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing, "What's wrong, Doctor?"

"'What's wrong?'" he asked, "'What's wrong?!'" he looked at me in shock, "My hair is PINK!"

I started to laugh, "A-And?"

"Stop laughing, this is serious!" he exclaimed, "What did you do, Clara?!"

"N-Nothing!"

He looked at me with a blank expression, "Are you kidding me right now?" he muttered, "My. Hair. Is. Pink." he said as he stepped closer towards me.

"Oh, don't be such an angry owl. It looks cute." I said, laughs continued to flow from my mouth.

"I will force you to stop laughing, Oswald!"

"I-I lik-like to see you try!" I dared. Even though I had a pretty good idea of what he was going to do...

He placed his hands on my cheeks and softly put his lips on mine. I tried to kiss him back but the giggles kept on coming, "Stop laughing, Clara." he said, small laughs started to escape his own mouth, "You complain that I don't kiss you enough but you laugh when I do." he joked.

"Sorry. Can't take you serious with pink hair." I smiled as I pecked him on the lips.

"Please tell me that it comes off..." he muttered.

I nodded as I rubbed his cheek with my thumb, "Yes. It's not permanent. Just wash it off."

"Good."

* * *

I sat on the sofa in the library and started to read Harry Potter. That's when I heard footsteps come from the corridor, seconds later the Doctor entered the room with an unhappy expression, "Seriously?" he asked.

"Doctor? Why do you have a hairbrush stuck in your hair?" I questioned.

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you tell me?!"

"I may or may not have put super glue on the brush." I shrugged as I casually flipped through the book. I looked over the top of the book at him. His mouth was hanging open and he looked extremely shocked.

"Super Glue?!" he questioned.

"I'm surprised that you actually used the brush. I've never seen you use one before."

"I had to use it considering that I just washed it to get out the pink!" he said, "Now I'm in an even worse position!" I sighed as I stood up and left the book on the sofa. I walked over to him. I wrapped my fingers around the handle of the brush and gave it a light tug, "Ow ow ow ow ow! Stop!" I pulled my hand away.

"Okay okay, sorry." I smiled, "How are you going to get it out?"

He groaned, "I'll have to go to UNIT. They have the supplies I need for this kind of incident." he tried to hide a smile as he said, "I really hate you sometimes."

"I know you do. But at least you love me ALL of the time." I stated. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "Now go and get that brush out of your hair!"

* * *

The Next Day

"CLARA!" the Doctor shouted causing me to wake up. I was in my flat sleeping on the sofa. Last night whilst the Doctor was sleeping I had pushed his mattress out of the flat and into the hallway.

I stood up and straightened my tank top before walking towards the door, I looked through the peep hole. He was looking around hoping that noone would see him in just his question mark underpants. I giggled as I unlocked the door and opened it, "Yes? How can I help you, sir?" he glared at me, "Okay! Come inside, Doctor. Let's just cam down with a nice cup of tea, hmm?"

He groaned as he pulled the mattress into the flat, "Fine..."

Once we were in the kitchen I put the kettle on.

I handed him his tea, trying to keep the smile away. I sat opposite him and sipped on my drink.

"Cl-Clara?!" he squeaked as he quickly put the mug on the table and started to fan his mouth.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I-It's so hot!"

"Well yes, Doctor. It is tea." I smirked.

"Not hot as in temperature, Clara! Spicy hot! My mouth is burning!"

"Ohhh!" I started, "I needed a place to store my hot pepper sauce so I decided to store it on your mug." he stood up and dashed to the freezer. He pulled out an ice cube tray and put six ice cubes in his mouth.

* * *

"Clara..." the Doctor said as he entered the sitting room. He had finally gotten dressed. He put a hand in his pocket, "I want to ask you something. Something important."

"Okay. But first..." I said. I sighed sadly, "I'm... breaking up with you."

He looked at me with a mixture of hurt and shock, "Wh-What?"

"To be honest... for the past few days I've been reconsidering our relationship. I don't love you like I used to when we first got together five months ago. I want to be another human, Doctor. I'm sorry."

"Oh..." he replied, "Okay. I completely understand." he said as he removed his hand from his pocket.

"Now... what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh it's er... it's nothing... really..." he looked at me with that 'look' still. That look that showed nothing but love. Tears were in his eyes.

I then felt extremely bad as I realised what he was going to ask me, "N-no, Doctor." I quickly said as I placed my hand on his cheek as a tear left his eye, "it's a prank, okay? I-I thought that you would've known that it was a prank considering how many I've pulled on you in the past few days." I wrapped my arms around his neck and I returned the 'look'. He quickly pulled me closer towards him by my waist, "I'm sorry, okay? I love you."

He breathed out in relief, "W-Well that's good."

"What was your question, Doctor?" I whispered as we pulled away.

"O-Oh. Oh yes." he rummaged through his pockets as he slowly got down on one knee. I looked at him as I bit my lip. He pulled out a small velvet box, "Clara. My Clara..." he paused, he then opened the box to reveal... a one pound coin? "Will you buy me a burger from McDonalds because I don't feel comfortable talking to those pudding brains?"

I set forward and punched him in the shoulder, "You asshole!" I started to walk away. The Doctor chuckled before grabbing my hand and turned me back towards him. He was still on one knee, "You can get up now." I said, annoyed.

"My Clara, I love you." he whispered before putting the box with the coin back into his pocket, he then pulled out another box, "Will you marry me?" he asked as he slowly opened the box. There was TARDIS blue engagement ring...

Tears started to fill my eyes as a huge smiled appeared on my face, "Oh, god yes you idiot!" I exclaimed as launched forwards and connected my lips with his. He pulled me down until I was in his lap. We pulled away and tried to catch our breath as we rested our foreheads against each other. He looked down and put the ring on my finger.

"I love you." he said once more.

"I love you, too." I replied. There was silence. A few seconds later I added, "And I'm not buying you a burger from McDonalds..."


End file.
